Tategami Aoi
is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student who loves to sing. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Aoi's alter ego is and she is based off ice cream and lions. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance Aoi wears her dark blue hair in a short but wild-looking ponytail, with tented bangs and a yellow ribbon tying her ponytail back. Her eyes match her hair. She wears a raglan white and blue top beneath a dark blue leather jacket with a tiny gold crown pinned on the lapel, along with a light blue tutu and a pair of black and white sneakers with blue stockings. She also has fanged teeth in all her forms. As Cure Gelato, her ponytail grows in length to resemble a messy blue lions mane while she gains short forelocks and thicker bangs. On top of her head are light blue lion ears and a gold crown with a scoop of white and light blue ice cream. Her earrings are gold crowns. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with yellow cuff and lapel and a thick, loose collar with fluffy trim and a sky blue choker. Her balloon skirt is split into two designs with fluffy trim on top, one side is sky blue with white swirls, while the other is pale cream. Sticking out from the bottom is a blue lions tail, while her Sweets Pact rests on a light blue ruffled bow on the left hip. Her blue gloves are thick with a yellow rectangle on top of the hand. She wears thick blue and white ankle-length boots with sky blue socks, with the right one pulled up to the thigh and the left one worn above the ankle. Her Patisserie outfit includes blue boots with a slightly darker ribbon, a blue ribbon on her hat to match the stripes on her sleeves, and a blue, loose ribbon on the chest. Personality She is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of a rock band. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. Relationships Etymology - means "stand" while means "god". However, when combined together, it means "spirit". With the use of a different kanji (鬣), Tategami can also mean 'Mane', which references her theme animal. means "blue" (青い) which probably has something to do with her signature color. Gelato is Italian for ice cream. History Becoming Cure Gelato While Ichika and Himari are on their way to buy ingredients to make sweets, they overhear someone singing. They decide to check it out and see Aoi singing with her band Wild Azur, and Ichika enjoys the music. Aoi meets the two while they wait in line for some ice cream, stopping a couple of taunting high schoolers from cutting the line. Later, the band finds out that there will be a Battle of the Bands competition with Misaki Ayane, Aoi's idol, being one of the judges, so she volunteers to write the lyrics for the song. She has a difficult time coming up with anything decent, and even though Ichika tries to help her out, she still can't figure it out. By the day of the contest, Aoi still hasn't come up with anything and starts to lose confidence when Ichika and Himari arrive backstage to give her some blue sky-inspired ice cream with a lion's face on it. Aoi takes a bite from it when she starts to have flashbacks of hearing Ayane perform live for the first time, which inspired her to become a rock singer. After eating it, she suddenly came up with the perfect lyrics for it. It becomes Wild Azur's turn to perform for the competition when Hotto, one of the Kirakiraru Thieves, attacks the stage, causing the crowd to evacuate. Ichika and Himari transform into Cure Whip and Cure Custard respectively, but Hotto's heat made it difficult for the two to hold him off. He then targets the ice cream that was kept safe in a cooler, but Aoi steps in to defend it, and her determination to protect it causes the ice cream to turn into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact. Aoi then immediately transforms into Cure Gelato. Using her newfound ice powers and lion's roar, she was able to hold Hotto off before she and the other two Cures sent him flying, freeing the Kirakiraru he consumed. Soon after, even with there being no crowd in sight, Aoi and her band perform the song she wrote and little by little, the audience returns to listen, including Ayane. Cure Gelato With Freedom and Passion! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Gelato! Is Ready To Serve! 自由と情熱を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアジェラート！できあがり！ Jiyū to Jōnetsu wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Jerāto! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aoi. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she gains great physical strength and ice attacks and can also roar loud like a lion. Transformations Attacks Kirakira★Kiraru: The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Gelato, Aoi has shown she has the ability to: *Encase her fists in ice. *Completely freeze her opponents with her punches. *Create large ice structures to launch at the foe. *Combine her batter with Custard's and Whip's to perform an ensemble attack. Songs Aoi's voice actress, Muranaka Tomo, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Blue Sky Alright' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'Soul Believer' Duets Trivia *Aoi's birthday is on August 27th, making her Zodiac sign Virgo. *Cure Gelato is the fifth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Gelato is Italian for "Ice Cream". The first four were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian) and Cure Felice (Italian). *She is the second Blue Cure to join the team as the third member. The first one was Cure Beat from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Aoi is the first Cure to have fanged teeth. Gallery :Main Page: Tategami Aoi/Image Gallery References Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters